Bertie's Chase
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=2 |season_no=2.03 |number=29 |shining_time_station__episode(s)= * Washout (shortened) * Splish Splash Splosh |released= * 1st October 1986 * 20th April 1988 * 10th January 1991 * 29th November 1991 * 4th November 1996 * 31st March 1998 * 15th January 2008 |previous="Cows/A Cow on the Line" |next="Saved from Scrap"}} "Bertie's Chase" 'is the third episode from season two. Edward is impatient when Thomas' fireman is away and the passengers are angry, but Bertie races to the rescue. Plot One morning, Edward is waiting at Wellsworth to pick up passengers from Thomas’ train and is growing impatient. His fireman gets up on the cab roof but says he can only see Bertie. They leave, mistaking the passengers for tourists, and not knowing until too late that Bertie has Thomas’ passengers on board since Thomas' fireman is absent. He tries to stop them as they leave the station. Bertie's driver tells him that they must keep their promise to Thomas and they start to chase Edward. Bertie tries to catch up with Edward but to no avail. At last, he reaches the top of a hill and sees Edward at Suddery, stopped at the level crossing. Bertie tears down the hill at top speed, but the crossing gates close and Edward puffs away, just as Bertie comes into the yard. Bertie is now both very upset and tired. He apologises to the passengers, who tell him not to worry. They encourage him to start after Edward again. Bertie is not so sure, but his driver says that there is a good chance of catching Edward, as Bertie can climb hills better than him. After checking with the stationmaster, Bertie sets off again. As they carry on, Edward comes to a hill. The coaches start grumbling, but soon they reach the top. Still having no idea about Bertie, they run smoothly into the next station. The guard blows his whistle but as the driver looks back, he cannot see a green flag. Suddenly, Bertie comes into the station and the stationmaster tells the driver and guard what happened. Edward apologises to Bertie, who claims everything was his fault. The passengers board the train and once on board, Edward says goodbye and continues with his journey while Bertie goes to tell Thomas that all is well. Thomas thanks him for being such a good friend. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * The Careless Cleaner * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * One Little Boy * The Barber Locations * Wellsworth * Suddery Junction * Wellsworth Scrap Yard * Lower Suddery * The Branch Line Bridge * Upper Brendam * Tidmouth * Hackenbeck Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Edward the Blue Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and Bertie is used. * In the original Shining Time Station airing of this episode, the episode opened with Bertie arriving at the crossing, possibly due to time constraints. The same thing occurs in the James in a Mess book for unknown reasons. The full version was first released in the James Goes Buzz Buzz VHS and first aired on TV in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * The ending of the episode was filmed at the same time as the ending of Better Late Than Never, as Thomas and Bertie are in the same positions at Tidmouth in both episodes (although different shots are used for both episodes). * In a deleted scene photo of Bertie at the level crossing, he has a face mask with eyebrows. * Edward's fireman utters a part from the famous nursery rhyme "Oh Dear! What Can the Matter Be?" originally from 1780, which was composed in England, United Kingdom. In the Latin American Spanish dub, he utters a part from the famous song, ''El Día que me quieras, composed by Carlos Gardel in 1934. * In the restored version: **Bertie passes under the bridge at a much slower pace. **One of the shots of Edward going up the hill is shortened. * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage appears at the Suddery crossing. Goofs * Whilst the fireman is climbing out of the window, a gap can be seen where the cab roof has come loose. * When the fireman is on Edward's roof, paint chips on the cab are visible and Edward's whistle is out of scale. Also, the windows were dirty, while in the previous scene they were clean. * When Edward leaves the station, smoke rises in between the coaches. * When Bertie passes the village, a piece of camera equipment can be seen at the top of the screen. * In some scenes, Bertie drives in the middle of the road. * When Bertie passes by Thomas' Branch Line, we can see studio equipment at the top left corner of the screen. * When Bertie reaches the top of the hill, his wheel is crooked. * The woman in green's hat changes from green to brown. * When Bertie passes Edward under the bridge, Edward's coaches slow to a stop at the end of the screen. * Blu-tak can be seen under one of the passengers when Bertie's driver speaks to the stationmaster. * In the close-up of Edward after Bertie brings him the passengers, a speck of dirt is on his face. * When Edward reaches the last station, his whistle is tilted. Also, the coaches stop before he does. * When Bertie is going downhill, he passes Edward twice by the side. This due to the fact that the producers did not want to make Bertie catch up with Edward at the Lower Suddery crossing in time. * Thomas' eyes are wonky when Bertie sees him. * In the beginning when Edward's crew are talking, there is a gash on one of their foreheads. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * My First Thomas with Thomas DVD Boxsets * My First Thomas * My First Thomas * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 7 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.8 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * Thomas and Bertie's Race * The Complete DVD Box 1 * Don't Be Defeated by Thomas and Friends!! NZ * Saved from Scrap and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Playtime * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video FRA * Saved from Scrap GER * Friends Help Friends * Thomas and His Friends Part 3 * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 3 * Thomas in Trouble DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 1 NL * A Nasty Case * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Edward, Toby and the Diesels UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends PHL * Down the Mine NOR * Favourties From Thomas and Friends * Thomas Celebrates Christmas * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 ITA * A Daring Rescue IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories BRA * Helping the Friends DNK * The Runaway Train and Other Stories SVN * Bertie's Race MYS * Henry's Forest and Other Thomas Adventures * Bertie’s Chase and Other Adventures ROM * Thomas and the Great Runaway DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine HRV * Thomas in Trouble CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (VCD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 }} Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 2 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Edward Category:Episodes focusing on Bertie